Rosacea
by Rosacea
Summary: OS Super Junior / Avant je n'étais jamais tout seul pour boire. HeeChul/Hankyung HanChul/GengChul


Tout est noir, je m'avance à pas lent au milieu de l'enfer. Un instant après, la lumière crue me transperce les yeux, le bruit assourdissant me déchire les oreilles. Je peux voir les milliers de visages en face de moi, excités, avides, pleins d'enthousiaste. Une vague de nausée m'envahit, je prends sur moi pour ne pas vomir.

J'avais aimé ça avant. Je ne vivais que pour ça avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend depuis quelques temps. Est-ce qu'on appelle vieillir ?

J'étais une jolie petite chose superficielle qu'on exhibait, une poupée sans âme, bête, un pantin de chair.  
>Et j'aimais ça.<br>Je jouais l'arrogant, le mec qui aime attirer l'attention sur lui, l'amuseur de foire, le playboy bourreau des cœurs.  
>Et j'aimais ça.<p>

Ma vie n'avait aucune signification. D'ailleurs, elle n'en a toujours aucune. Sauf que ce qui est différent, c'est que je n'aime plus ça.  
>Cette hypocrisie me fait froid dans le dos.<br>Je suis fatigué. Ça ne m'amuse plus. Et il n'est plus là.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu un ami cher. Il était là, et un instant plus tard, il ne l'était plus. Je ne suis pas triste. Pas encore. J'ai juste l'impression d'un grand vide. D'être une machine, presque. Je suis vide.  
>Je me force à penser à lui.<br>J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec lui. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'oubliais le monde entier, j'oubliais tous les autres, il n'y avait plus que lui, lui et encore lui, lui et toujours lui. On me le reprochait. Je ne leur accordais pas un seul regard. Je me fichais des autres. Tant que j'étais avec lui.  
>Mais maintenant, il est parti pour de bon, sans un seul regarde en arrière.<br>Il ne reviendra jamais. Pas comme avant.

* * *

><p><em>4 mois pl<em>_us ta__rd_

Je suis seul et je bois. Il me manque. Avant, je n'étais jamais tout seul pour boire. Il me disait : « N'oublie pas que si tu veux boire, je suis là. Ne bois pas tout seul, ça fait déprimer, hein ? »  
>« Pourquoi voudrais-je boire tout seul puisque tu es tout le temps avec moi ? » je répondais.<br>Je n'avais pas compris que je devais apprécier chaque instant où il était auprès de moi. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant, je le sais.

Je fais défiler la page sur Twitter. C'est fou ce que ces gamine sont horripilantes. Elles me disent qu'elles m'aiment, elles m'envoient de photos, elles me racontent leur vie dans leur langue… Parfois, je me sens magnanime et je réponds à quelques unes, juste assez pour susciter l'espoir et la jalousie chez les autres. Ça a quelque chose de terrifiant d'être aimé pour ce qu'on montre à l'écran. Parfois, je me sens sale. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Comme si je les roulais toutes. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.  
>Un jour, je leur dirai.<p>

Défile, défile, défile, défile, encore et toujours. Je ne sais pas quand je vais m'arrêter. Je fais un faux-mouvement et j'ouvre un lien par inadvertance. Une image apparaît. Agacé, ma souris se dirige en haut à droite, puis s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la croix.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'aurais pas du penser à lui. Je n'aurais pas du boire tout seul. Il me l'avait dit. Je n'aurais pas du ouvrir ce que cette connasse m'a envoyé.

C'est pas juste. Pas maintenant.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur moi-même, mais je pleure. Je pleure de regret, de détresse. Je ne sais pas. Je pleure.<p>

Je pleure, comme je n'ai jamais pleuré.  
>J'entends quelqu'un frapper frénétiquement à ma porte, mais le son est étouffé comme s'il venait de très loin. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je tape à toute vitesse, la tête penchée sur mon clavier. Mes larmes s'écrasent sur mes doigts.<br>Je n'aurais pas du autant boire tout à l'heure.  
>Tape, tape, tape. Clique. Envoyé.<br>Voilà. J'ai mis le monde entier au courant. Je suis faible, je suis triste, je suis brisé, voilà ce que j'ai crié.  
>Douloureusement, je me regarde dans le miroir. Une tête ébouriffée, les épaules voûtées, les yeux rougis, une larme au coin des lèvres. Je l'écrase avec ma langue. J'aime le goût des larmes. C'est salé, comme mon amertume.<p>

Le bruit à la porte s'est arrêté. J'aurais aimé qu'il continue. S'il avait continué, j'aurais ouvert la porte maintenant, et je me serais blotti dans ses bras. Mais il est parti, il s'est lassé. Je ne méritais pas qu'on me console, de toute façon.

Celui qui boit pour oublier n'a manifestement rien compris. Je n'oublie rien. Et c'est pire.

Fin


End file.
